Conventionally, vehicle headlamps of such a type are known (for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). Hereinafter, conventional vehicle headlamps will be described. A conventional vehicle headlamp of Patent Literature 1 is provided with: a concave lens; a plurality of light emitting elements; and a reflector having an elliptical reflection surface, and radiates a predetermined light distribution pattern to a front side of a vehicle. A conventional vehicle headlamp of Patent Literature 2 is provided with: a convex lens and a concave lens; a plurality of light emitting elements; and an elliptical reflection surface and a hyperbolic reflection surface, and radiates a predetermined light distribution pattern to a front side of a vehicle.